nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magma-Man/Update
I don't really feel like looking back at the other post, thanks though to anyone who may have commented on it. Here's some more info. She was a wonderful cat and was always there for me, unless we actually did go and put her somewhere else in the house. I was more attached to her then I had ever been to an animal, and for her to go like that, so suddenly and so young... What happened is that she got sick again. She spent alot of time puking up anything she could puke up and became really depressed, not eating any food or drinking any water. This had happened before and she always just got better in a couple days. Well a week went by and even when we gave her the pills the vet had prescribed for her, nothing got better, I even desperately resorted to force feeding her one night. We brought her back to the vet, and they took some x-rays, there was an obstruction in-side her preventing her from properly digesting anything or removing it from her body properly (as in, not through her mouth.) I was given the choice of spending alot of money on a surgery that the vet didn't even believe would work and would most likely make everything worse for her before getting put down, or just putting her down then and there. I didn't want to make her go through more pain, and right then and there, they sedated her and I stayed with her trying my best to make her feel better as they put her down. I carried her limp body home and had her buried. I have gotten a new cat now, because I needed a lap cat and there was no reason for me to keep another one in the world without a home since I had a spot open. Her name is Rosa, and she has been great, I do love her, and am happy I chose her, but she is not and never will be Sadie. Call of Wikia III I'm so sorry to have to do this, I was so looking forward to getting it released on time, which it was going to, but since Sadie left I just haven't been in the mood to do work, my grades are already suffering fairly badly for it. Call of Wikia III I am now delaying until October 19th, once again I apologize for never being able to keep with my promises. Here is a list of achievements to perhaps make up for it a bit: *''Back into Action'' - 10 GS - Save player 1 and get ready to fight! *''The End is Nigh'' - 40 GS - Complete Chapter 1: The End Begins *''No Gods, No Masters'' - 40 GS - Complete Chapter 2: In Transit *''Out of the Blue'' - 40 GS - Complete Chapter 3: Wrong Destination *''On to Conquer Our Bee House!'' - 40 GS - Complete Chapter 4: Offense *''God dang it! ''- 40 GS - Complete Chapter 5: Taking Down the Titan *''Ouch'' - 40 GS - Complete Chapter 6: Things Just Got Worse *''The Final Frontier'' - 40 GS - Complete Chapter 7: I'm a Fighter, Not a Doctor *''Lost and Found'' - 40 GS - Complete Chapter 8: Helping Hand *''Smuff's Legacy'' - 40 GS - Complete Chapter 9: Unto Darkness *''Love and Tolerance'' - 40 GS - Complete Chapter 10: Hive Mind *''Retreat! ''- 40 GS'' - Complete Chapter 11: Final Stand *''Sympathy for the Devil - 40 GS - Complete Chapter 12: No Going Back *''Betrayal!'' - 40 GS - Complete Chapter 13: Enemy of My Enemy *''The End is Here'' - 40 GS - Complete Chapter 14: Final Flight *''lol'' - 150 GS - Save the Internet *''ULTIMATE SWAG YO'' - 200 GS - Complete the game on "Ultimate Swag" difficulty *''w00t!'' - 20 GS - Win a multiplayer match as the Wikians *''Eat the Cupcake!'' - 20 GS - Win a multiplayer match as the bronies. *''Suck it!'' - 20 GS -Win a multiplayer match for Daniel Smith *''rofl u mad brah?'' - 20 GS - Win a multiplayer match for Cyber-Ghost Category:Blog posts